


Just a Little Problem

by Brihna



Series: Brihna's Prompt-fills: 00Q [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Crack, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Q Branch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brihna/pseuds/Brihna
Summary: castillon02 asked:if you're still taking prompts and don't mind crack: one of the Bond characters is hit with a shrink ray :D





	

“You’re a mad scientist.”

“I’m _not-_ ”

“Evil genius. Mad scientist.” Moneypenny tapped her foot thoughtfully, the click of her heels audible against the concrete floor of the Q-branch labs. “I’m just glad you’re on our side.”

Q huffed. “Moneypenny, for the last time, there are _countless_ applications for this technology. Just think; a double-o could infiltrate an enemy facility without anyone knowing they’re there. We could reduce the risk-”

“I’m willing to bet that Bond doesn’t share your enthusiasm,” she answered, arching an eyebrow at him.

“It was an _accident_ ,” he repeated for what felt like the hundredth time in the past hour. He turned in the direction of the table beside them. “I _have_ told you to keep out of the labs, haven’t I?”

The perfectly miniaturized form of James Bond folded his arms across his chest, glowering at Q from his perch atop the table. Of course, Bond _would_ still try to look intimidating in spite of being six inches tall.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that. It’s your own fault,” said Q haughtily. “Besides it’ll wear off in a couple of hours.” He turned to Moneypenny, speaking a little quieter. “Of course, this does give us an opportunity to study any long term effects.”

He heard the click of a pencil landing on the concrete floor, Bond having attempted to throw it at him.

“Well, maybe now you’ll actually _listen_ to me.”

Moneypenny rolled her eyes. “Right. Well, while you two sort out your domestic, I’m going to let M know that Bond will be late for his briefing. He’s going to want a full report.”

Q sighed. “Understood.”

As the form of Moneypenny retreated down the hall, Q pulled a chair up to the table and sat down, clipboard in hand. Bond was still glaring at him. “Well, we might as well make the most of it before the effects wear off,” said Q, pen in hand. “I have several things I want to ask you. Can you speak?”

There was a pause, those glacial eyes that had been so fixed on him a moment before shifted sideways.

_“Yes.”_

Q pressed his lips together tightly. “Okay,” he got out, trying desperately to keep from laughing. He lifted a hand, subtly trying to cover his mouth. In spite of his best efforts, the tiny agent was fuming. But he couldn’t help it. James Bond sounded like a fucking chipmunk.

 

_Three days later_

Moneypenny wandered down to Q-branch with a stack of paperwork; the latest budget reports for the Quartermaster to review. When she reached Q’s office she was surprised to find Bond standing just inside.

“Good morning, Ms. Moneypenny,” he greeted cheerily, effectively blocking her view inside.

“James,” she nodded curtly, glancing over his shoulder. “Where’s Q?”

“Oh, I’m afraid he’s a bit- _indisposed_ at the moment,” he responded coyly. “Shall I take a message?”

Moneypenny narrowed her eyes at him. “Bond. What did you do?” she demanded.

The double-o only bothered feigning innocence for about ten seconds before breaking into a smirk. He stepped aside to allow her entry into Q’s office.

She shouldered past him and scanned the room, brow furrowed as she didn’t immediately find anything amiss. Her gaze swept back the other direction, finally coming to rest on Q’s desk. She nearly dropped the stack of papers she was holding as she went to kneel in front of it. “Oh my god, James. You _didn’t-_ ”

Standing atop the desk, no more than six inches tall, was Q. And he was positively fuming.

“It’s alright,” said Bond, strolling over to the desk and taking a seat in the Quartermaster’s chair. “It’ll wear off in a couple of hours.”


End file.
